Stuck
by Jlove00
Summary: Post Season 6 oneshot


**Not my best piece of work to be honest, kind of just a short oneshot I wrote thinking about Season 6 Blair. Keep in mind, I love Blair, but I couldn't be bias, I wrote her the way she is presented in Season 6. If you haven't been watching Season 6 of GG, well then good for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gossip Girl characters **

* * *

They crash and burn, but it was great while it lasted. It became too boring when there was nothing standing in their way, but sometimes when you play that game, someone gets hurt.

_How do you get over something that was your destiny?_

When they're over, so is her world.

To say her mother's disappointed would be a understatement. Words coming out of her mother's mouth are the complete opposite of what her eyes are construing. Having a daughter who's been divorced twice before crossing the age of 28 is nothing to be proud of.

Her clothing line is either hit or miss each financial quarter. She's not nearly the designer her mother was. It leads her to spends way too much time working and very few time with her son. During nights, she cries thinking about Chuck before her eyelids give in.

Sometimes she watches them kiss by her foyer, looking drunk and silly. His slender hands running through her still golden hair and he looks at glowing blonde like she's something beyond money.

Everyone once in a while, he'll catch her staring and his eyes would display pain, maybe even longing if she cared enough. Dan's a distant memory to her, some fling she had to see if she could love someone more then Chuck. Their relationship didn't last very long, and yet he looked at her like she's the missing piece in his life.

Serena and her still have their ups and downs, never able to truly repair something that should have ended long ago. They pretend to be best friends, but they both know their friendship is kept alive by her loneliness.

She's 35 when she marries again, but it lasts less then two years and she's left with a third divorce, still thinking of what her and Chuck could've been.

Years pass and she finally steps down from Waldorf Designs, knowing it was something that should've happened long ago. She hands it over to someone who can actually make something of her mother's company.

She moves back to New York full time. Her days are filled with making sure her son gets into the right college and maintaining whatever status she has left. As the years pass, she spends time with Serena or goes to museums alone. She tries to avoid watching movies that she loved when she was younger because she's come to the realization that life isn't like a movie.

Her son eventually graduates from Yale works under his father for Bass Industries. Chuck dates around with the majority of the women being in their twenties. He eventually settles down with an Brazlillian model he met while visiting Brazil.

After her son begins working, life becomes lonely and she tries dating again, but never feels the way she did with Chuck. It leads her back to him and they have a torrid affair until things begin to get serious. She begs him to leave his wife, but he doesn't, explaining that he loves his wife in a way he can't love her.

She breaks down over Chuck again and it leads her into painkillers.

She's 50 when she passes away after she accidently overdoses on her pills. It's the day of her funeral and her soul remains on earth. The funeral is organized by her son and they're very few people in attendance. Chuck doesn't stay long while Dan and Serena are the last to leave. She keeps her eyes on Dan and notices how hurt he is, she can see the tears roll down his eyes. It's the first time she had ever seen him cry. She realizes the few times a year they would have coffee together over the past 30 years meant more to him then she had known.

He visits her every 6 months and recites a poem he's written for her before leaving peonies on her grave. Everytime he visits, she's there, listening to his beautiful words for her.

"Maybe in another lifetime," Blair whispers, hoping it will catch in the wind.


End file.
